Yes, No, and Maybe So
by yukinothekoneko
Summary: A collection of prompted drabbles for the month of October. Accepting requests. A better summary will come in time.
1. Omake for a Prologue

**Yo! I'm back with another challenge response. This time the host of the challenge is AirKnitter.**

**Conrad:** Oh joy. Another story to drop before you get to 10 chapters.

**Me:** Hey! I do not plan on abandoning this story. I don't even have a drop list. And while we're on this subject and I'm changing it, how about to the fact that you're not acting like yourself today? Hmmm?

**Wolfram:** Haha! She admitted to changing the subject!

**Me:** And you too! Both of you are way out of character today.

**Yuuri:** Well, I'd check if they were sick, but I simply just don't care.

**Me:** Eeeh? What's wrong with you all?

**Shouri:** I think you took a wrong turn. You were headed for Omake Island, right?

**Me:** *suspicious* Yeah… you're being awfully helpful today, by the way. _Everybody's acting strange._ _Is this a virus?_

**Shouri:** Well there's the problem. You ended up here by mistake. This is the Abyss of OOC Doom.

**Me:** *horror gasp* Wh-where all the bad shounen ai fanfics go? *getting scared*

**Sara:** I'm afraid so. And there doesn't seem to be a way out for those who enter. That is until they finish their story.

**Me:** So… I'm stuck here? But I was supposed to meet the in-character KKM cast to do an omake and introduction to this story! Now what do I do?

**Maxine:** We would be happy to help you in their places. *smiles*

**Me:** But-but-but! It's not the same! I mean look- *points*

**Wolfram:** *blowing in Yuuri's ear*

**Yuuri:** *turns around, puts hand on the back of Wolfram's head and pulls him in for a kiss*

**Annissina:** Kyaaan~! *overheats*

**Celi:** Hn, no grandchildren yet.

**Greta:** Then what am I, you thousand year old hag?

Me: All wrong!

**Sara:** Please just let us help you with the omakes in this fic?

**Yuuri:** Got nothing better to do. Other than Wolfram.

**Wolfram:** *smirks* Heh. I second that.

**Me:** But it's not the—

**Maxine:** We'll try to be a little more in-character.

**Shouri:** It's going to be difficult, but we're still willing to try.

**Waltorana:** Just tell us what to say and we'll help you out to the best of our ability.

**Me:** *touched* Guys… *wipes away a tear* Alright! If you're going to help, then let's start with mentioning the challenge!

**Celi:** Finally decided to move it along? Geez, so slow… *grabs on side of banner while Conrad mumbles and grabs the other*

**Wolfram:** AirKnitter is holding another month-long drabble challenge! For the month of October!

**Yuuri:** 3 rules.

**1. Mention it in chapter one, of course  
2. get a word prompt either from dictionary dot com or find an interesting one  
3. drabbles a day, you must post on the day, but you can write ahead if you like  
4. any fandom is accepted.  
5. the one with the most reviews at the end of October wins!**

**Shouri:** Anyone can join if they want to partake in this event, as long as they follow these rules and drop AirKnitter a message announcing your participation!

**Me:** I have decided to write my entry for the fandom Kyou Kara Maou. Despite this fact, I still do not own it.

**Conrad:** Didn't see that coming at all.

**Me:** *glares*

**Guunter:** What do you think you're doin', glarin' at my b***?

**Me:** *eyes wide* Eeeh? Is this the Abyss of Bad Pairings, too?

**Shouri:** Oh, no. That's next door. You see this Guunter likes to pull pranks and tell jokes.

**Me:** *stares* Eh-eh-eh-… *blinks several times* I'VE GOT TO GET OUT OF HERE!

**Sara and Maxine:** *holds her back* Ahhh! CALM DOWN!

…(Omake: End)…

Oh, and I'll be taking requests and prompts, whoever wants to help me out by sending reviews over my way. Don't be shy; tell me about my writing! The next updates will probably not take place until Wednesday if I can't later today, as that is the next time I am guaranteed to have access to a computer. Please bear with me and I will finish this story!

Thank you for reading~!


	2. Ecdysiast part 1

Updates are coming earlier than expected. Well, my French class started at 11:15 AM, but waiting for the elevator, followed by being stuck in the unreliable hunk of metallic waste, had made me more than 5 minutes late. Needless to say, the teacher long since had the door locked and wouldn't let me in. So, thoroughly pissed off, and gradually getting more so with the crowding people, (I don't like crowds) I made it back to the school's computer lab with the decision to try and write another chapter. You see, the computer lab here is underneath the library, a place where not many people go. The sheer fact that the size of the library is immense overshadows the computer lab underneath it, giving the illusion that it is nothing special and thus making it hidden, difficult to locate, and not crowded!

Here we go!

**The rules for the drabble series:**

**1. Mention it in chapter one, of course  
2. Get a word prompt either from dictionary dot com or find an interesting one  
3. Drabbles a day, you must post on the day, but you can write ahead if you like  
4. Any fandom is accepted.  
5. The one with the most reviews at the end of October wins!**

**Disclaimer:** It should be pretty obvious. I mean, if you put two and two together, it would only be common sense that I do not own this series. If I did, then I would be able to afford a computer. Or even a car, to drive up to school every day so I could update more often. Or both! Ergo, yukinothekoneko is not the owner and her alias is Yukino, not Tomo Takabayashi or Matsumoto Temari.

Yeah, I'm still pissed about not having access to a computer for more than 3 days a week.

**Miko:** And you won't let a single person forget, either. Readers included.

**Shouri:** Now, I'm sure Yukino is doing her best, given the fact that her family is not rich.

**Bob:** Bull to the crap times pi squared to the power of n!

**Me:** And on top of it all I'm still stuck here in the Abyss of OOC Doom until the story is finished.

**Gisela:** Eh, that's the way luck rolls, especially when it's people like you, who have none.

**Me:** Well, it's not too bad here. Apparently an OOC Gisela is lazy and a bit blunt, but she gives good advice. And she'll share her chocolate stash if you trade her something for it.(You know she has one.)

**Gisela:** Speaking of, got anything for me today?

**Me:** Maybe after I finish this chapter. Do you still have the white with coconut flavor?

**Gisela:** Just traded the last pack. I still have the white with almonds and chocolate hazelnut filling.

**Me:** Nice! I'll definitely trade for those.

**Gisela:** Better hurry. Dorcas is coming. I'll put a few on layaway, but if he has the goods I've been waiting for, he'll be top priority.

**Me:** Got it. Thanks, Gisela nee!

…(Omake: End)…

Words: 651(Omake is Included, Author's Note is Excluded)

Prompt Word: Ecdysiast

Timeline: I have decided that Yuuri shall be 18. Why? Heh, you'll see later on… for now, enjoy the chapter!

**Warning:** Swearing and Yuuri is a bit OOC towards the middle.

…Chapter 1: Ecdysiast part 1…

"Ah-Wolfram, let go! I'm just going out—"

"I know damn well what you're going out for!"

"Then let me go. I'll be back in a s—"

"No! I'm not going to let you."

"What's wrong with you? Are you feeling sick?"

"Don't play dumb; it may work on Big Brother, Conrad and everyone else, but it will not work on me!"

"What in the world are you talking about?"

"I said don't play dumb!"

He blinked confusedly at the enraged blonde and turned back to the door.

"Anyways, I'm going out to buy something we're out of. Did you want to come with me? Is that why you're acting so strange?"

"I'm acting the same as always. And no, I am not going with you! Neither will you, for that matter!" he yelled the last part, completing his statement by tackling Yuuri to the floor and pinning him down.

Both grunted on impact as they hit the floor.

...XXXXX…

**Drabbles are 100-1,000 words!**

**Sorry to stop it here and break it into two parts. If I had kept it as one part, it would have been a oneshot. I'm not the host of the challenge, so I can't break the rules this time. Sorry. Not to worry, though! I will post part 2 in a little while.**

**For now, please do leave a review. I am also accepting requests! Don't be shy and share your ideas and/or word prompts in reviews or PMs.**


	3. Demure and Faux PasDOUBLE CHAPTER

Ey! Guess what? I thought I copied and pasted the other part of this into a gmail draft, but apparently it didn't save and I had no time to double check if it did while I still had it.

**The rules for the drabble series:**

**1. Mention it in chapter one, of course  
2. Get a word prompt either from dictionary dot com or find an interesting one  
3. Drabbles a day, you must post on the day, but you can write ahead if you like  
4. Any fandom is accepted.  
5. The one with the most reviews at the end of October wins!**

Disclaimer: Given the estimated time of death, combined with the time which the body was discovered, only 5 suspects' alibis do not match up. They are Yozak, Gisela, Murata, Stoffel, and Raven.

…**(In the land of Fanfics, the Abyss of OOC Doom)…**

**Me:** So now I'm going to have to type part 2 all over again. From scratch. Kusooo! I'm really pissed now.

**Conrad:** Yeah, so what if you are? What are you gonna do about it, short-stack?

**Me:** *twitches* Well, to be honest I want to punch in a wall, but that would be too dramatic and yet it would lack the theatrical edge it needs.

**Conrad:** It's just not badass enough, you know?

**Me:** It used to be pretty badass, to just out of the blue turn to a wall and punch it. But after so many people copied the move, it soon became a stupid drunken idiot move, or something along those lines. It's really cliché now, and therefore no longer a badass thing to do anymore.

**Conrad:** Hey, you're not so bad, brat. At least we agree on something.

**Me:** Yeah. At first I thought the OOC Conrad was a real prick, but now that I know him better, he's just got a rougher speech pattern, a more violent personality, and he doesn't bite his tongue. And if it doesn't concern him or it's just not interesting enough, he doesn't bother with a problem.

**Conrad:** What would be real badass is if you pick up a blunt instrument and hit the back of someone's head. Then the force would make them either topple over or fall into the wall.

**Me:** And so they would make a hole in the wall with their head or their shoulder. Brilliant! I could blame someone else for making the hole and it would really be their fault!

**Conrad:** You're over-thinking it. But yeah, it would be legit, not your fault.

**Me:** This has been kind of fun. I hope to conspire with you again some time.

**Conrad:** Don't count on it. My godson is drawing up plans for revenge against Stoffel soon and he's gonna need my help.

**Me:** You mean you're gonna want to be included in it?

**Conrad:** *smirks* Guunter's going to be in on it too. We can cut you in if you agree to make a few chapters with us as the main characters. How 'bout it? *holds out hand*

**Me:** *grins mischievously* Alright then. Guunter goes first. I've never written him as the main character. Should be interesting to type. Expect it by some time on Wednesday.

**Conrad:** Welcome to the revenge project.

**Me:** Nice to be here. Yoroshiku.

**…(Omake: End)…**

This chapter goes out to AirKnitter, the one who left a review and suggested this idea. Thank you so much! This saved my hide from going into a depression from losing my next chapter. I only hope that the way it was written shows that Guunter's character is poetry all on its own. Unwritten poetry. Yeah, it kind of doesn't make sense, but you'll see what I mean.

I kind of don't want to break this up into two parts, but it is pretty long, so I will make it two combined chapters.

**Words:** 1,184(two chapters put together, author's note excluded and omake included)

**Prompt Words:** Demure + Faux Pas

**Timeline:** I have decided that Yuuri shall be 18. Why? Heh, you'll see later on… for now, enjoy the chapter!

**Warning:** Really none that I can think of at this moment. But if one of you readers spots something, please do let me know.

**Yes, No, and Maybe So** _chapter 3 + 4_

Many things had only hinted the frustrated aura of the lavender haired mazoku. His leisurely paces would begin at one end of the castle hall and finish at the other, only to repeat the notion. The cycle was broken with the choice to stop occasionally, to look out the window and gaze dreamily into the sky. His snow colored robes cascaded along with his hair as he seemed to merely float up and down the halls like a phantom. This action, albeit simple, and the source being from one man, the entire floor felt as if time had completely stopped. As if it was standing still in order to preserve the moment of tranquility and undertones filled with a forlorn and bittersweet elegance.

Two bottles of ink later, the man became slightly happier. His eyes lit up as he looked over the crisp, white scroll. It was originally a short poem, but grew longer as he revised and rewrote the piece every time a correction was made or a word crossed out. It was true, this time he did waste a whole scroll and it took him nearly all day until he was satisfied. But in his mind, the cause of this inspiration was well worth it. He would have wasted all the scrolls and ink in the castle if it meant that, in at least one of them, he would have successfully conveyed these overwhelming feelings.

Now what on Shinou's green lands could have made him this way?

It was His Majesty, of course; 27th Maou of Shin Makoku, Shibuya Yuuri, Harajuku Fuuri, age 18. In reign for only 3 years so far. Despite this, he had done a bang up job that any kingdom would be blessed to experience. To see every bit of his growing up happen in front of their very eyes. To be graced with his presence nearly every second of the day.

With one last correction, he finally decided to read aloud.

"_It is a blessing to breathe the same air as he._

_My joy is as boundless as the sea,_

_Even though you will never know,_

_These overwhelming emotions that show,_

_They are overwhelming, and yet they constrict,_

_I am only a mere demon._

The first stanza made him feel even smaller, even more insignificant than he had originally felt.

_Never could I bring myself to poison one so pure,_

_So high above me, so painfully demure_

_You are my darkness_

_As well as my light_

_Filled with you are my dreams at night_

_I selfishly indulge myself in illusion_

_'Till the dawn reminds me with its cruel confusion_

It was at this moment, he truly felt as if he was talking to another being, and began to increase his volume to enhance the comprehension of his own words. To stress the indignance and suffering he felt that he was going through.

_I am cursed—nay! Possessed by a dark spirit_

_To endure these endless days. I fear it;_

_The day when we are forced to part_

_I still keep these feelings locked inside my heart_

_"Tis better I believe, then to be free_

_Wear my heart on my sleeve for all the world to see_

_Only I need know it is there_

_And hopefully you, one day, will begin to care—_

"GUUNTER VON CHRIST! STOP YOUR INCOHERENT BLABBER AND GET BACK TO WORK! I AM GETTING A MIGRAINE JUST LISTENING TO YOU ALL THE WAY FROM THE OTHER SIDE OF THE HALL! IF YOU HAVE THE TIME TO DO MEANINGLESS THINGS LIKE THESE YOU COULD BE IN HERE SIGNING PAPERS IN THE VON CHRIST NAME!"

And with one frightened squeak from the lavender haired man, he threw his arms up and ran back to his quarters as fast as his legs would allow, leaving behind a trail of tears that the maids would have to clean up later.

"How very understanding." A voiced laced with sarcasm stated. "And I was planning to use him to test out an invention today."

Gwendal's expression quickly changed from annoyed to frightened. His eyes shot open as he slowly turned around to confirm the person whom he thought was standing directly behind him.

_Lady Luck was truly cruel. Possibly the cruelest woman known to both human and demon._

"I really needed him to test it out. Do you have any ideas which might rectify your faux pas?"

_And she favored apparently no one._

**...XXX...**

This double chapter goes out to AirKnitter, the one who left a review and suggested this idea. Thank you so much! This saved my hide from falling into an abysmal depression and not updating, eventually resulting in losing this contest! True, it's likely that I won't win anyway, but the poiunt of it is to get better at writing and to put your name out there so people will read and review your other stories. Just the other day I got an alert that someone put "Constricting..." on their favorites and alerts list! Ohhh, it really makes me want to write it! But I can't until I have time to. So it will probably be after this challenge. I have 4 edited chapters of PFNTB just waiting to be published! And plans for an xxxHolic + Ouran High School Host Club mini series. I already wrote most of it once. But my stupid computer just had to die and so I lost it along with the beginning of the second chapter of Constricting. Uwaaah! I hate losing stories! *begins to calm down* Ahem~! All better.

If there are any typos or grammar mistakes, let me know.

**Please leave a review! Comments, Questions, Criticism, Flames and Anonymus alike!**


	4. Ecdysiast part 2

**Hiya! I decided to update with Ecdysiast part 2! (Still in the abyss of OOC Doom)**

**Guunter:** 'Bout time. We were convinced you had just dropped this story.

**Miko:** Either that or died.

**Me:** I never drop things! And how could you say that?

**Guunter:** I guess you don't remember the quizilla incident of 2009.

**Me:** Th-that was... I didn't drop those, either.

**Guunter:** *smirk* Oh? What was it, then? Since you say that you didn't drop it.

**Me:** Well... I-I wanted to rewrite them, but… that is… after not being on there for a while, I'm just not sure how to go about it... The two most popular stories of mine are the ones that I want to rewrite the most.

**Guunter:** One of them was an Ouran fic, yes?

**Me:** Yeah. I already have the story planned out and the sequel and prequel with it.

**Guunter:** Then why not rewrite that one, and publish it on here first. And with the other one being an original story, either get a fictionpress account, or publish it on your mibba account.

**Me:** Wow... that's a brilliant idea... You know OOC Guunter, your personality is ultra-sadistic, and if we refer to the first omake, Shouri says you love to pull pranks. But you're also pretty helpful when someone needs help. Thanks!

**Guunter:** And your writing used to be atrocious even on good days. But it's come quite a ways.

**Me:** * moved* You really think that?

**Shouri:** *smiles with eyes closed* We all think that.

**Me:** * about to cry* R-really? Thank you so much, everyone!

**...(Omake: End)...**

Wait a second… they were out of character, so that means… Le gasp! The REAL KKM people think my writing is horrible! *realization* Oh, and by the way, the last chapter got some reviews! Thank you so much to those who reviewed and I will definitely put the prompts and ideas to good use. Those chapters will be dedicated to you guys. You know who you are! Thanks again! *bows several times*

**The rules for the drabble series:**

**Mention it in chapter one, of course**

**2. Get a word prompt either from dictionary dot com or find an interesting one  
3. Drabbles a day, you must post on the day, but you can write ahead if you like  
4. Any fandom is accepted.  
5. The one with the most reviews at the end of October wins!**

**Disclaimer:**First I will check the alibi of Stoffel. You say that you had to leave for the bathroom, followed by meeting up with Raven. When you returned to this room, Yuuri was already dead. Raven, you would be able to testify. Is what Stoffel claims true?

**Words:** 697 (Omake included, Author's note excluded)

**Prompt Word:** Ecdysiast PART 2

**Timeline:** I have decided that Yuuri shall be 18. Why? Heh, you'll see… well, partly in this chapter!… enjoy the slashiness!

**Warning:** Really none that I can think of at this moment. But if any of you spot something, please do let me know.

…Chapter 5: Ecdysiast Part 2…

Immediately what had been a simple argument had turned into a wrestling match.

"What the hell, Wolfram?" the double black yelled, thrashing in Wolfram's grip.

"Don't play innocent here! That may work on Big brother and Conrad, but too bad for you they aren't here to fall for your pretending!"

"I'm not pretending! I honestly don't know what happened that made you act like this—!" he replied, fighting back a blush from being in such a position. "Now LET GO!"

He gathered all his strength and successfully flipped Wolfram over, straddling him. All the while he made sure the fire mazoku's wrists were pinned to the floor, lest the house be reduced to ashes as a result of his current state of rage.

Surprisingly the two were slow to realize the third presence in the room.

"Oh my! I had no idea they were this far along in their relationship. Waaayuh~ no one ever tells Mama anything anymore. Though I can't help but wonder if the positions are switched constantly like this all the time. Hmmm…"

They whipped their heads around to look in the direction of the doorway, to see the one person whom would not believe they had only been wrestling. This person, who was characteristically infamous for jumping to conclusions faster than a speeding bullet.

Speaking of alarming speeds, the two boys got up immediately after confirming there had indeed been another person in the room.

"This isn't what it looks like!"

"Hm?" His mother stood there smiling, trying to hide a smirk while quietly slipping the digital camera back into her purse.

"I-I swear, we were just—"

She took his hands in hers and looked into his confused eyes, staring at him dead on with her trademark serious-but-childish expression.

"Yuu-chan. You're a healthy 18-year old boy. It's perfectly normal for you to do something like this with the one you love." She paused for dramatic effect, also to get the chance to extend her index finger. "BUT! While it's fine to do so, next time choose a place with a door. Like a closet or a bathroom!" his mother finished enthusiastically, closing her eyes in a bubbly manner.

"But—!"

"Ne?"

"But Mother—!"

The previously cheery expression on her face was now a pout, complete with swelled cheeks and puckered lips.

Yuuri sighed in defeat, looking at Wolfram, who nodded in agreement. He, just as well as the double black, knew what unfortunate course of action they were being forced to take now.

They stood side by side and inhaled sharply.

…(Continued)…

Teehee~ Couldn't resist writing in Miko. It was the perfect moment! Originally I had Yuuri going into a tangent about Dr. Phil and how they should talk things out. But this is much better, is it not? And wait! There's even more of Mama-dono in the next part!

This mini arc is proving very fun to write! It became easy after I stopped trying to duplicate the lost chapter and just went with a different plot. Guess what? My phone got stolen again. Yaaay… -.-'

Feedback! Comments, Questions, Critique, Flames and Prompts are all accepted! Please review! It's the little button below here… just a click away.


	5. Ecdysiast part 3

Wazzuuup! Here comes the third part to Ecdysiast. In other words, an update!

**Murata:** Big deal. You still have more than 20 chapters to go until you're caught up. Meanwhile Gisela's waiting on me to pay what I owe. And Shinou isn't going to pay for it.

**Me:** You know, it's kind of hard to tell your personality even when you're not OOC. How exactly would you describe yourself, I wonder…

**Murata:** Hm… Well, I'd say that as an OOC version, I'm very helpful in situations.

**Conrad:** Yeah, if we ever need a meat shield.

**Murata:** And I give great advice, so people come to me all the time when they need another opinion.

**Gisela:** Yeah. That's why the other day everybody came to me and Guunter to get their problems solved.

**Me:** So, what you're saying… is that OOC Murata is a useless type character and a narcissist! It all makes sense now!

**Murata:** Ue-! No, not at all! *ears burn*

**Me:** And you get embarrassed easily? Hahaha, that has to be the best combination ever! *can't stop laughing*

…**(Omake: End)…**

They stood side by side and inhaled sharply.

"Mama, -"

In a split second they were glomped in a warm hug.

"Mama's heeere~ ! Uwaaah~ I love my sons sooo much!"

And with that, the current issue had been almost dealt with.

"Well, I better get dinner started. It's curry tonight, so it'll take just a bit longer than usual since I got home so late. Can you boys wait until it's done?"

"Yes!" they called out from the livingroom.

…(In the Livingroom)…

The both of them were flopped out on the couch, exhausted. For some reason it was taxing to try and keep up with such a ridiculously animated person.

"I swear she has to be bipolar. Or at least a personality disorder." He muttered incredulously.

Yes, even after 18 years of living with and experiencing it firsthand, he found himself still unable to predict the enigma that was his own mother.

"I do happen to agree. Though, you shouldn't be so quick to point out everyone's faults, Yuu-chan."

"Right. Because you've never once in your life complained about her, perfect Shouri."

He turned away. "I choose not to reply to that accusation," He pushed his glasses back up to the bridge of his nose, "And call me 'niichan.'"

"No way in hell." He replied with a sour face.

The brothers had heard a familiar laugh as they turned to Wolfram.

"What's so funny?"

…(Wolfram's point of view)…

Wolfram could not help but laugh at the moment. Here the two brothers were, complaining about the eccentricities of their mother. What they failed to notice was their own eccentricities.

_The apple doesn't fall far from the tree. It never did, still doesn't, and probably never will._

The blonde looked back over to find them staring at him, confused expressions adorning their faces.

"What's so funny?"

"Hmph, case in point." He stated, getting up while walking into the kitchen. All the while a smug smile was clearly playing about his lips, only increasing the beauty in his features.

"Allow me to help, Mama."

"Of course, Wolf-chan! I would very much appreciate it!"

And with that, the two began to prepare dinner while the siblings in the other room still remained speechless, baffled and clueless as to what had just happened.

…**(Later that night)…**

Miko slowly opened her bedroom door, careful not to wake anyone up at this hour. Delicately descending down the stairs, she held in a fit of squeals and giggles as the bubbly woman tiptoed into the kitchen and turned on the light. Her eyes widened in excitement as she pressed the power button on her digital camera.

"Let's see if 'zoom' reduced the blurriness." The brunette whispered in delight.

Before she could react, a pair of hands came into view and snatched the camera away. Miko gasped and turned around, only to find her husband Shouma looking briefly at the pictures, then at her while shaking his head in disappointment.

"Honey, what did we talk about last time you did something like this?"

Her cheeks once again swelled as her face suddenly transformed into a pout. "But Uma-chan—"

"No butts! The boys are grown men. They should be free to make their own choices and act on them without someone to hover over them and make them feel like they're being monitored."

Hesitantly she looked down, guilty to some extent.

"That's true,… but still—"

"And furthermore, who gave you this camera for your birthday?"

"(sigh) You did."

"Exactly. It's meant for taking pictures, not spying. Understand?"

"Yeeesss… so can I have it back now?"

Shouma looked back down at the picture and frowned. "Nice try," he mumbled, deleting all the photos he saw of Yuuri and Wolfram. Ignoring the shocked and heartbroken stare of his wife, he gave it back to her after hearing the 'beep!'

She pouted for the third time today, this time with crocodile tears about to leak from her eyes.

"Meanie… such a meanie butt."

"And furthermore,…" he walked over to the counter and picked up a piece of paper. "What is this?"

"Just a grocery list I left for Yuu-chan…"

"With only the word 'ecdysiast' on it? What does that even mean?" the poor man sratched his head in frustration.

"It doesn't mean anything bad! It just means 'stripper.'" She explained, causing her husband to tense up. "Like paint remover! What were you thinking?"

"Anyone would make that conclusion!" he sighed, pulling out another piece of paper with one word on it. "Is that why I found two of them?"

"Ah…"

_Busted._

"That was…"

_Well, at least I'm sure now that they got it._

He took her hesitance as his answer and cradled his head in two hands. A migraine was sure to approach fast.

"Miko… what have you done?"

_Husbands;_

…_can't live with them, can't conspire without them finding out about it._


	6. Author's Note

Author's Note, everybody. I don't usually do this, but…

This story, "Yes, No and Maybe So," will be continued in the oneshot ficlet "Pink, Frilly Nightgowns to Bandaids." I'm doing this because I don't really want 3 different KKM stories going at the same time. So when this story gets deleted, please do not freak out, for it is not going to disappear off the map. It's going to be combined with the other story. I will gather the ideas from your past reviews and write the oneshots out before adding them to Pink Frilly. I will wait about two weeks before deleting this story, so all of my precious fans and subscribers of this story will know.

With love, No worries, and Thank you for reading this stpry and supporting me. Please continue to do so if there is no trouble to you,

Yukino~ the fic-editing koneko


End file.
